


Knightslayer: Part II

by CJ_the_Writer_Chick



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futa, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_the_Writer_Chick/pseuds/CJ_the_Writer_Chick
Summary: After a night of pleasure, Yang and Blake decided to invite Jaune back to their room for a vicious round two!





	Knightslayer: Part II

It had only been one day since Blake and Yang had their night of pleasure with Jaune, and already they had agreed to invite him back. At first, they were hesitant about doing so, for they didn’t want to sound as if they were needy, but deep down, they both knew they wouldn’t be able to have the same orgasmic experience they had last time without Jaune’s presence. It was this fact coupled with the fact that Ruby and Weiss would again be out for most of the weekend that they both decided to send Jaune a message to his scroll.

Jaune yawned as he exited Doctor Oobleck’s classroom, the young man stretching his arms out as he began his lone walk to his dorm. In order to get his grade up, Jaune had started taking extra credit with Doctor Oobleck, and if he was being honest, he really thought he was starting to get better at history! While he walked back to his room, he felt his scroll buzz twice in his pocket, signifying that he had just received two messages. Digging into his pocket, Jaune fished out his scroll and checked to see he had two messages, one from Blake, and one from Yang.

Jaune went slightly red at the sight. Now, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy what had happening last night, for he loved every moment of it. However, Jaune was beginning to wonder how the night would affect his friendship with the two bombshells. Of course he would jump at any opportunity to ravage their holes and kick them between the legs, but he also cherished their friendship and wouldn’t want it to come crashing down because of one night of sexual intercourse. Hesitantly, Jaune opened up the messages he had received, firstly beginning to read the message he had just received from Blake.

“Hey Jaune,” he read aloud. “Great time last night, but why does it need to stop there? If you come over to me and Yang’s dorm tonight, we can make sure that the fun never ends. Come tonight around seven and things can get real interesting.” Jaune went slightly red before gulping. He backed out of the message to see the other message he had received from the busty blonde brawler. Did he really wanna open it?

Sighing, Jaune opened the message from Yang and proceeded to read it to himself too. “Hey Jauney,” Jaune stopped for a moment, really thinking it over about whether he really wanted to continue on. However, he knew there really was no questioning it. “Watching you destroy Blake with your huge ass cock made me so goddamn hard. Come by tonight so I can watch you fuck her again! I miss you Jauney!”

Jaune couldn’t help but feel his member growing in his pants after reading Yang’s message, her words getting to him just over text. The blonde was now at the door to his dorm, right across from Team RWBY’s dorm. Jaune checked his scroll, seeing the time was only four in the afternoon, nowhere near nighttime. Biting his lip, Jaune opened the room to his dorm and walked in, deciding it was probably better to wait until later if he was going to meet with Blake and Yang. In the meantime, he would spend his time getting ready by practicing his kicks and thrusts.

Meanwhile, throughout the day, Blake and Yang were each facing their own difficulties when it came to thinking about Jaune. It was no secret that the two enjoyed their previous night with Jaune and were just itching to do it again. They were determined to make sure that their previous night with Jaune wouldn’t be their last. However, throughout the day, the two were finding it harder and harder to keep their self control in check. No matter what, they couldn’t see to keep Jaune out of their mind, and that was making their day lives that much harder. The constant thought of Jaune and his huge member wrecking their holes was enough to keep them on edge throughout the entire day.

For Blake, she spent most of the Saturday in the library, trying her best to read her latest copy of the new Ninjas of Love book. After snagging the third book from the restricted section of the library, she dedicated her day to reading through it, but there was a constant feeling Blake found herself incapable of ignoring. For it was just her luck that when she woke up this morning, she had immediately recognised that she had begun her heat cycle. Now, not only was she horny from her previous night with Jaune, but she was also just itching for anything to stuff her holes and fuck her silly. The best Blake could do for now was shove two of her biggest plugs in her ass and pussy and hope that they would be able to satisfy for the day.

The cat Faunus sat by herself in a secluded section the library, turning page after page in her book as the toys in her holes vibrated and rattled, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. Blake bit down on her lip as her pussy began spasming and squirting her juices out, soaking her panties and creating a very apparent wet spot on the chair she was sitting on. Face going red, Blake got up and ran out of the library. She needed Jaune immediately!

As for Yang, she was having a rough go at it as well. The blonde was sitting in detention for most of the day due to delivering a hard spank to Glynda’s ass. But to be fair, Glynda always sauntered around with her fat ass jiggling underneath that tight skirt, just begging to be spanked by someone! But, now she was facing the repercussions as she was sitting down in the professor’s classroom. Unfortunately for Yang, her mind was flooded with memories of the prior night. Memories of Jaune plowing Blake and kicking her balls in made her cock stiffen underneath her short skirt. She crossed her legs in order to hide her hard cock from sticking out, but if anyone were to look under the table, they’d be able to see the tent she was pitching.

Each minute she spent in detention felt like an eternity of edging, with the mere thought of Jaune stomping and kicking her balls in getting her nice and erect. She just wanted it to be over so she could at least do something about this boner she was rocking. But, the blonde had to settle with putting her hands between her legs and pushing her dick down, desperately trying to outlast the detention. Every now and again, Glynda would look up at her with a strange look on her face, but would quickly look back down, dismissing her thoughts. After a few hours passed, Yang’s detention was up, and the second the clock signalled her release, Yang jumped from her chair and bolted out the class. She needed Jaune immediately!

Blake and Yang reconvened in their room, both women clearly on edge and in need of a good fuck. Upon seeing each other, they were immediately attracted to each other, jumping into each other’s arms and beginning to make out furiously. After a few minutes of making out on their bed, Blake whipped out Yang’s cock and immediately ripped off her pants and thong. Then, without warning, she slammed herself down on Yang’s cock, impaling her pussy and making her scream. Despite Yang’s cock being significantly smaller than Jaune’s, a cock was still a cock, and Blake needed satisfaction after her long day. The blonde was loving this though, grabbing Blake’s hips and bouncing the cat Faunus up and down on her dick, not knowing that Blake was thinking about another blonde the entire time.

Up and down, Yang rammed her cock into Blake’s wet pussy, hitting every nook and cranny of the cat Faunus’ pussy. Both of them knew this wasn’t what they really wanted, but for now it was all they had. So they begrudgingly took what they could get, because at the end of the day, it was still enjoyable for both of them. Especially when Yang hilted herself in her bitch and came deep inside of Blake’s baby chamber, flooding her womb and drowning her ovaries with her potent, warm cum. Blake hollered out as the cum rocketed inside of her and filled her to the brim. But despite being inflated like a balloon from all the cum, the cat was far from done, and kept bouncing herself on Yang’s cock.

Due to all the build up during the day, it didn’t take Yang long to cum again, once again filling Blake’s pussy up to the brim with rope upon rope of cum. Breathing heavily, Blake stayed hilted on Yang’s cock for a few minutes before slowly pulling herself off of the blonde’s member. Blake shakily walked over to her dresser and returned with multiple strands of black and yellow rope, the Faunus grinning to herself as she approached Yang. She stripped the blonde of the rest of her clothes and brought her down to the foot of the bed. There, she tied Yang’s wrists to the bed frame and above her head. She then went back to the dresser and got a leg spreader, bringing it back over and using it on Yang, keeping her legs spread to the point where Yang was practically doing the splits.

Yang moved in her binds, struggling in them before coming to the realization that they were tied rather tightly. Now knowing that movement wasn’t an option, Yang had no choice but to look at Blake with her lavender eyes. With Yang all tied down, Blake circled her before pulling out her scroll and checking the time. It had just struck nine at night, the same time Jaune arrived at their dorm the previous night. A smirk formed on Blake’s face when she made the connection and she looked down to Yang, rubbing her foot against Yang’s still hard cock.

“Don’t worry Yang,” Blake said with a smile, slowly putting pressure on her foot as she stamped down on the blonde’s balls. “Jaune will be here soon. Then things will get really interesting!” To emphasize her point, Blake brought her foot and brought her heel slamming down on Yang’s balls, getting a pained scream from her partner.

Just as the loud scream erupted from Yang, there was a knock at the dorm room door. Looking over, Blake took a moment to grind her heel into Yang’s balls before walking over to the door and opening it up. Standing before her was just who they have been wanting to see all day: Jaune Arc. The scraggly, blonde looked at the naked Blake before him before looking past her to see Yang tied to the bed with her legs spread and her face contorted into one of immense pain. Jaune then looked back to Blake and smiled brightly. They may have started early, but he wasn’t one to complain. There warm up was nothing compared to what was to come.

“Come on in, Jaune, we’ve been waiting for you” Blake said in a sultry tone, opening the door wider and allowing him to come in. Watching as he stepped in, Blake licked her lips before closing and locking the door.

Upon entering, Jaune looked Yang over before beginning to strip himself down. Yang bit her lip as she watched his massive cock be freed from the confines of his jeans, his dick already standing tall at attention, showcasing both its size and girth. Yang always knew Jaune had a gigantic cock, but seeing his in comparison to hers made her cock look pathetic. She went red at this realization, but she tried her best to hide her face as Blake approached Jaune from behind, wrapping her hands around his waist and grabbing his cock with both of her hands, barely able to hold it and carry it. Slowly, she began stroking his massive fuck stick from behind.

“Do you like your present, Jaune?” Blake purred as she turned him so he could have a better look at Yang. “I tied her up, just for you. We just couldn’t get enough of you after last night, so we’re so happy to see you decided to join us again tonight.”

“Well how could I pass up on such a golden opportunity. It’s not everyday I get to fuck the two of you into drooling messes” Jaune admitted, letting out silent moans due to Blake’s stroking of his cock. “I would hate to leave you two hanging, after all.”

“I’m happy to hear that, because I have something special planned, just for you” Blake said into Jaune’s ear, the sound of her voice sending chills down Jaune’s spine. “Cuckolding is something we’ve always wanted to play around with, and with you joining the fun, we figured this would be the perfect time to incorporate it. Of course, I won’t really mean anything I say, but it adds to the intensity of things. What do you say, Jaune?”

Jaune took one more look at Yang before turning his head back to Blake. “That sounds like a great idea to me!”

Smiling with glee, Blake let go of Jaune’s cock, letting the long cock fall down between the young man’s legs as she strutted over to Yang, squatting down in front of the blonde. “You hear that, Yang? The night is about to get a whole lot more interesting. But that’s not surprising, for it always gets interesting when Jaune shows up. He’s just so much bigger! I mean, you’ve seen his cock; that monster makes yours look like a little baby carrot” Blake said, putting her pointer finger and thumb next to each other. “I’m such a size queen, and to be honest, your little pecker just can’t do it like Jaune’s can. It felt so much better when he was the one fucking me, and honestly, I can’t wait for him to bend me over and fuck my pussy again, right in front of you.”

Blake then got up, turning back to Jaune and looking at him. She then made a few quick kicking motions with her leg before pointing back to Yang. Now, Jaune wasn’t completely dunce, and he knew exactly what Blake was suggesting. A few kicks to Yang’s balls were sure to get things started in a real fun way!

Walking over to Yang, the blonde looked down at her and wasted no time in reeling his foot back before swinging it straight between Yang’s legs. The strength of the kick was enough to cause Yang’s eyes to practically bulge out of her head, the pain in her crotch making her yell out. Unfortunately for Yang, that was only the beginning of the torment, evident by how Jaune sent another painful kick right between her legs. Again and again, one kick after another, the onslaught of kicks from Jaune never ceased, the young Arc sending each powerful kick right to Yang’s balls. Yang was struggling in her binds, shrieking and groaning in pain in an attempt to break through the ropes.

In the past, Yang was able to use her Semblance in order to gain strength from the ball busts and break free of her binds. Blake’s solution was to buy stronger ropes made from Grimm hide, that worked wonders in restraining Yang. And right now, the Faunus was really getting her money’s worth as Yang’s eyes flashed red and she bucked around in pain as Jaune continued to assault her balls, stepping on them, kicking them, and grinding his foot on them. However, through it all, Yang continued to find herself unable to break free, forcing her to endure the pain.

Blake couldn’t help but feel her pussy getting wet from the sight, the noirette bringing her hand down to trace over her sensitive folds as she watched the scene unfold before her. “Kick her harder, Jaune” Blake spoke up. “I mean really hard! Do it!” She commanded, starting to rub her clit more faster.

Jaune was more than happy to oblige, picking up the speed and strengths of his kicks, really giving it to Yang’s poor, swollen balls. Blake rammed her fingers deep inside her soaking cunt, plunging in and out to the sight of Yang’s balls being put under such assault. Sitting down on the floor, Blake started masturbating furiously while Jaune laid into Yang’s crotch, not letting up for a single moment. Afterwards, it didn’t take long for Blake to finger herself to orgasm, the cat Faunus squirting all over the carpet of the dorm. Wobbling to her feet, she called off Jaune, giving Yang a brief moment to recompose herself.

However, it wasn’t for too long, for Blake quickly squatted down to Yang and grabbed the blonde’s balls. She began massaging them at first, but it didn’t take long before Yang began to wince and scream out in pain as Blake applied more and more pressure, squeezing the balls to the point where it felt like they may pop! Feeling Yang squirm in her tight grip only encouraged Blake to squeeze harder until she couldn’t squeeze any harder. Yang was a screaming yet moaning mess before she let out a final scream, Blake and Jaune watching as she shot out ropes of cum from the tip of her cock, getting her spunk all over the floor and even some on herself.

Breathing heavily, Yang watched as Blake let go of her balls and walked in front of her, wiping her cum off the floor, shaking her head. “How wasteful,” she said before turning to Jaune. “Well, Jaune, I think it’s time you get what you came here for. My heat is killing me, and I know you’re just the one to satisfy it” Blake said, lying down on the floor and spreading her legs for him. “So why don’t you come and claim your prize. And if you do a good job, you’ll get a fun, little surprise bonus!”

Jaune happily accepted the invitation, grabbing Blake’s legs and placed his cock right at the entrance to her tight pussy before thrusting right in. Blake’s moan could be heard from all around Beacon as that pillar of thick cock slammed into her cunt, plowing into her and hitting against her cervix immediately. It didn’t take long for Jaune to pick up the pace, slamming against her walls like a battering ram before breaking into her baby chamber, fucking her womb raw while Blake groaned and screamed in immense pleasure. She needed to just be plundered like this!

Jaune had no qualms about this either. Sure, he had been eyeing Pyrrha for a while, but she wasn’t putting out like Blake and Yang were willing to. It was why he was so quick to hop on the opportunity to fuck their brains out or stomp their balls whenever they wanted him to! What could he say, it was what he loved doing! And now, he got to focus all his attention on ramming his massive Arc cock in and out of Blake’s pussy with a vengeance, fucking her at a pace that was designed to punish. But Blake was getting nothing but pleasure out of the entire experience, evident by how wet she was getting and how perky her nipples were becoming.

“Fuck, Jaune!” Blake screamed out, her ears twitching in arousal. “Your cock… it’s so much bigger… than Yang’s!” The feeling of Jaune plowing her cunt was blowing Blake’s mind, better than it ever felt with Yang, and she made it no secret. Every word she spouted out detailed how much better Jaune was at fucking than Yang was, and how much she preferred the blonde male.

Hearing these words made Yang bite down on her lips, not even trying to look away from the sight. Instead, she looked on in arousal, her cock growing harder and harder at the sight. Jaune plowing her girlfriend, instead of making Yang angry, only filled the blonde with immense pleasure. What could she say, she just found it all to be really fucking hot. And her being tied up, unable to do anything about it, just made the experience all the more better. Even though she could simply turn her head away and not look, she took great pleasure in watching the scene; watching as Blake’s pussy was stretched to fit the giant intruder stuffing her hole.

Jaune really picked up the pace now, latching onto Blake’s hips and practically sinking his cock deeper and deeper into her tight, little love tunnel. Hearts were forming in Blake’s amber eyes as she felt new waves upon waves of pleasure overtaking her, bringing her into a fucked stupid state that made her feel like her mind had been pounded into mush. She was completely surrendering her body to Jaune, letting him do whatever he wanted with her slutty little body. And Jaune took full advantage of this, beginning to slap Blake’s large tits around as he felt Blake’s walls squeeze down on his cock as she squirted all over the place. This enhanced tightness on his cock brought Jaune over the edge as well, the hung blonde groaning out in ecstasy as he came deep inside of Blake.

Torrents of cum shot out of the tip of Jaune’s cock, flooding into Blake’s womb. The force of his cum spurting into her hit Blake like a punch, the sheer force and power of it all hitting her at once and making her stomach bulge to look like she was already nine months pregnant! But it didn’t stop there, for Jaune wasn’t even close to being done. He kept on cumming into Blake’s baby chamber, drowning her ovaries in his potent cum. He held her close to him, keeping himself hilted in her as he unloaded all of his nut batter deep inside the cat Faunus. Blake’s body was shaking as she was filled to the brim, his cum leaking from her pussy, but eventually, it all finally ceased.

Slowly, Jaune pulled his cum covered dick out of Blake’s abused pussy. The moment he popped free out of her, a waterfall of cum leaked from her pussy, pooling up on the floor as it all went to waste. Shaking his head in disappoint me, Jaune gave Blake’s tits another slap before lining his still hard cock up with her loose pussy. “You couldn’t keep it all in, Blake. Looks like we’ll just have to try again. Maybe this time, I’ll use a plug on you once I’m done… either way, here we go again!”

Blake screamed out as Jaune began reaming her pussy again, keeping on like he had just started for the first time again. His speed didn’t slow, and neither did his intensity, fucking Blake with the same vigor and strength as he did before. Blake’s eyes resorted to rolling up into her skull as she was brutally pounded, but her lust filled eyes and screams made it a secret to no one that she was absolutely enjoying it. Yang was enjoying the sight too, but due to her hands being restrained, she couldn’t pleasure herself to the sight. She just had to sit there and watch, with her hard cock aching with the need to get off. Unfortunately for the blonde it’d be a while before that would happen.

The sound of wet flesh slapping against each other mixed with Blake and Jaune’s grunts filled the room, continuing for about another hour. The cracked moon shined through the window, highlighting the sultry deeds taking place in Team RWBY’s dorm. Jaune groaned as she felt himself on the brink of another orgasm, and while he had planned on filling up Blake’s womb again, a look at her fucked stupid face gave him another idea. He fucked her pussy for a few more minutes until he was sure he was right on the edge. Then, at the last moment, he tore his cock out of her cunt and aimed it directly at her face. Jaune groaned as he came again, his seed bursting out through the tip of his cock and splattering all over Blake’s face, painting it in a thick layer of his salty, sticky cum.

Again, the sheer force of his cum made Blake’s head lurch back a bit, but she began to take it all in the face. She even resorted to opening her mouth and swallowing down the stream of cum shooting onto her face. She gulped down the seed she was able to catch in her mouth, while allowing her face to take the rest of it. Soon, it looked like her face was completely missing, and instead replaced with just a layer of pure white. Blake allowed herself to fall back on the floor, limbs sprawled out as she breathed heavily. Taking her hand, she dragged it across her face, removing all the spunk that covered her eyes so she could see again.

“Jaune…” she slurred out. “That was amazing…”

Jaune approached the cat Faunus and flipped her onto her stomach admiring her bubbly and juicy ass. Smirking to himself, he gave her ass a hard spank, one that left a massive red hand print embedded on her cheek. “Don’t worry, Blake. There’s still one last hole I need to fill.”

Realizing what Jaune meant, Blake’s eyes widened. To be honest, her ass was still healing from the brutal pounding she had received the night prior, and wasn’t looking to have it spread again anytime soon. However, the heat had seemingly taken control of her body, for even though she didn’t want to, she still reached her hands behind her and spread her cheeks for Jaune, making her puckered asshole an easier target for the hung young man. Jaune appreciated this, and grabbed her by her waist, raising her ass higher up into the air, giving him a better angle to plunder her asshole with.

Jaune proceeded to lay into Blake’s ass, giving it slap after slap and watching with glee as each spank sent ripples throughout the jiggling flesh. The cat Faunus was known for having the best ass at Beacon, and Jaune wasn’t going to give up on an opportunity to fuck and spank it! He’d have to be crazy to do something like that. So, he continued spanking her until her pale ass turned to a bright red, multiple handprints scattered across her backside. Once he was done peppering her ass with slaps, he brought his cock up and pushed it against her tight little rosebud.

Blake whimpered before moaning out loud as that mighty dick speared into her asshole, spreading the hole wider than ever before in order to fit that cock inside of her. Jaune was loving every second as he pounded Blake’s ass raw, loving the feeling of how tight her ass was, and how her walls squeezed down hard against his massive member. It only encouraged him to fuck her even harder and faster than before! Blake’s mind was completely absent as she was fucked thoroughly, making it feel like she was having her insides hollowed out by his cock. However, Blake would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it, for her pussy was leaking her juices like a river onto the floor.

Jaune continued to fuck that soft, pillowy ass for what felt like hours, stretching her out and rearranging her guts with his cock before he grabbed her hips tightly. For the final time, he exploded inside Blake’s ass, flooding it with his cum and shooting it deep throughout her entire body. It flowed through her, bulging up her stomach before traveling even deeper inside of her. Soon, Blake began to feel the cum in her throat before her mouth opened and cum rocketed out of her. Jaune continued slapping his hips against Blake’s ass until he pumped every last drop of his nut into her. Once he was done with her ass, Jaune made sure to take his cock out, watching as her ass clung onto every inch before it finally popped out of the ruined hole. Jaune gave Blake’s ass another hard slap before letting her plop back down into the pool of cum.

“So, Blake, I think I did a pretty good job. What do you say?” Jaune asked, leaning down next to the practically cum drunk Blake. “Did I earn my surprise bonus?”

Shakily, Blake raised up her head and gave a nod. Jaune sure as hell earned it. “Yang… she’s your bonus. You can fuck her pussy underneath her cock” Blake said with a droopy smile before letting her face fall into the puddle of her and Jaune’s cum.

With Blake passed out, that just left Jaune and Yang, the female blonde looking at Jaune with desire clear in her eyes. She motioned down to her cock, watching as Jaune walked over to her. He grabbed her cock rather firmly, making Yang wince in pain. He lifted it up, revealing a perfectly normal pussy, all ready to be fucked into a loose mess by Jaune’s cock. Smirking, he traced his finger along her folds, making Yang shiver from the sensitivity. Jaune then looked down at his cock, which was still hard despite all the fucking he had gone through that day.

“Well, I’m sure a couple of more rounds won’t hurt!” And as Jaune began plunging his cock into Yang’s pussy, tearing a scream from the girl, he knew he was absolutely right. For fucking Blake’s ass, and then moving to Yang’s tight pussy made for one of the most pleasurable experiences he had ever had. It far surpassed anything Pyrrha was willing to do for him. So now, Jaune was going to make it a point to visit the two as much as he possibly could. After all, he hasn’t even gotten to shove his cock down Yang’s throat yet!


End file.
